


Soft curls across your skin /erotic headcanons

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Clowns, Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hair, Hair Kink, Kissing, Love, Romance, Sex, Sweet love, petting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: You ADORE Arthurs hair and want him to love your whole body with his soft curls...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 4





	Soft curls across your skin /erotic headcanons

Arthur is coming home from work after a really hot summers day. He places a sloppy kiss upon your lips before he immediatelly gets rid of his Carnival costume, telling you about how hot he was getting under these clothes. 

*You`re sitting on the couch with the fan running in your underwear only. The apartment has at least 95 dagrees, so wearing much clothes wasnt a good desicion. You watch Arthur taking his clothes and disappearing in the bathroom in his white undies and Carnival wig only. His cute, liittle butt teasing you as he does a little dance move.

*"I`m coming, sweetheart. But I really need to freshen myself up a little bit." he says as he wipes his cown make up off. Parts of the face paint are smeared into one another from sweating. Especially on his forehead.

*You watch him wiping off the big smile. Your eyes lingering on the corner of his lips, which forms into a smirk when he realizes you check his reflection in the mirror. "What is it?" he grins "Nothing....you are just so incredibly beautiful, thas all, Artie" you relpy. If Arthur wasnt still wearing his white paint you could see him blush. He loves compliments but he still isnt used to actually hearing them.

*Watching him taking off his make up is something that always fascinated you. You wanted to make love to every facial feature that got exposed. There was not a wrinkle, not a spot that wasnt worth loving. You kissed the tip of his soft clown nose, right before he took it off which made him giggle. You loved his cute, red clown nose. He was carrying it with him most of the time, even if he wasnt dressed as a clown, in case he wanted to make a kid laugh. He was always prepared to make kids laugh. It was his destiny. His purpose. And even though being a party clown didnt made much money he LOVED his job. Everytime he made a child happy he wrote about it in his journal, how proud he was about himself to make someone smile.

*His face got more and more exposed and once again you couldnt belive what a beautiful man he was. Inside and out. You asked him to hand you the make up wipe so you could take the rest f the make up off. Wiping over his dark eyebrows felt so good. You could feel the shape of them through the thin wipe as yor finger slid over it. You coulnd help but kiss his brows gently, tasting the remains of the face paint, feeling the tiney hairs tickeling your upper lip.

*Athur closed his eyes for a second and hummed as you wiped off the rest of the make up, exposing his well defined cheek bones. "You`re still wearing your Carnival wig". You put the make up wipes aside and take his green wig off very slowly. It must have been so hot underneath. His curly hair was sticking to his forehead. His skin glimmering with sweat. 

*He ran his fingers trough his soaked hair,wanting to take a bath. But you wouldnt let him. Throwing the wig on the bathroom floor you caught yourself pressing Arthur against the wall, kissing him passionately. His sharp shoulder bones pressed against the cold wall. This cooled him down at least a bit but not long until your kiss made him feel feverish.

*Your hand played with the waistband of his underwear, which always made him go crazy. He couldnt wait for yor fingers to slit between the waistband and his skin, making their way down to his round buttcheeks, caressing and sqeezing them genlty. Arthurs butt was small and cute and unbelivalble sexy, just like the rest of his body, it fit in your hands perfectly. You adored his quiet little moans as your finger carassed his crack.

*You whisper how much you love him but he wouldnt let you finish your sentence. Arthurs lips became way too hungry for you. He put more pressure on your lips now, kissing you harder, until you both had to part your lips again, to actually get some air.

*He`s telling you that he feels all sticky and wants to take a bath first. But you tell him that you dont mind. 

*You cannot take your eyes off his hair, the way it sticks to his forehead, some curls still running wild and free, some glued to his neck. The clown wig always messed up his hair underneath and it looked way too adorable anytime he took the wig off again. It reminded you of his messy bed hair in the morning and you absolutely loved it.

*You wanted to feel his hair all over your body. You needed it to touch you, to make love to you the same way his hands did. So you told him. Arthur smiled, not exactly knowing what you meant by you wanting to be loved by his hair.

*You took his hand, which was stained with white clown make up and layed down on the couch, asking him to get on top of you. He still wasnt sure about what you wanted him to do, looking kinda confused but curious.

*He leaned in on you as you took his face between your hands, wiping the wet hair strain out of his face. You asked him to lie down on you, so you could feel his weight . And as he did you buried your face between his neck and shoulders, kissing into his thick, beautiful hair, breathing it in. It smelled like HIM. The most wonderful scent in the whole world. You knew you were HOME. There was nothing more familiar than the scent of his sweaty hair. Burying your face deep into it was yor version of heaven. Thats where you wanted to spent the rest of your life. Right in the curve between his neck and shoulders with your nose in his soft curls.It was your hiding place. You felt save and loved and sexy.

* You slightly opened your mouth and let your tongue search for this one particular curl. Once you caught it you took it between your lips and TASTED it. You sucked the flavour out of his hair strain, feeling the softness of his curls upon your tongue. It tasted just as good as it smelled. 

*You wished yo cold taste his whole body. His soul. Everything that made him HIM. It could never be enough. You felt like you loved him so much there was not a chance to ever express how much really. 

*"Please, Arthur, touch me with your hair only. Let it slide all over my body, let it tickle me. let me FEEL it. " Arthur nodded. The movement of him nodding made the curl slide out of your mouth.

*You leaned back in the soft cuchions of his comfortable coch and waited. Arthur supported himself with his ellbows right before his head sunk into your direction. You closed yor eyes with sweet expectation,waiting for the softness of his curls to love your body.

*A moment later the sensation of his hair touching your neck made you feel like you couldnt even waited this out. It was only the very first second of it and you already felt the urge to just grab him and make love to him but you wouldnt. Thats what it was all about. You wanted him to tease you with it. You wanted yourself to get so excited and wild inside until you couldnt take it anymore. His hair was still so close to your face you could still smell it. The taste of it was still lingering in your mouth. 

*Arthur moved his head from the left to the right, rubbing his hair against your skin, which asked for more. "How is it?" he asked, while he let his head wander down to cour chest. You could feel the stickyness of his hair upon your skin. The tickles so sensual and promising it made you shiver.

*Every tickle of every single strain was a love note written on your skin. His curls as soft as his heart. As pure as his soul. As gentle as his hands. 

*You felt like he wanted to touch you but you begged him not to use his hands today. You explained him how much it turned you on to WISH he was touching you with his hands but he didnt. And to only feel the slight touch of his hair was a whole new experience. 

*Arthur understood your wish and was more than happy about the fact that his hair was enough to stimulate you.

*He again asked you how it feels and you told him that it feels like heaven. You could tell he was smiling, even though you kept your eyes closed. You knew him too well.

*Arthur let his sweaty curls discover your whole body like a map. Like he was trying to find a way to your heart but kept on choosing the wrong path on purpose, so he had to go all the way back again, to start a new adventure. Never knowing where he might ended up.

*The softness of this special touch was filling your heart with joy. It was even more beautiful as you imagined it. The sweetness, the innocence of it represented him in a way. He was so careful and thoughtful not to do anything else but to let his curls slide down your body, making its way down there. And both of you knew that one of you could decide differet any second. Just one word from you or him and you would be enterwined into one another, making the sweetest love. But none of you didnt.

*You felt his hair above your belly button, your pelvis bone. You begged him to pull your panties down. Arthur took the waistband of your panties between his crooked tooth and pulled it down so slowly, in the back of your mind you begged him to hurry up but you remeined silent. You couldnt wait to feel his curls on your sensitive parts.

*Arthur was about to place a kiss between your legs, but then he remembered that this wasnt allowed today. So he gently pressed his head between your legs. His sticky hair loving your lady parts as gentle as his lips used to do.

*The tenderness of it was overwhelming . You never thought you would come this far from feeling his hair only. But this was Arthur in his purest form. You tasted him , smelled him and felt him only by his curls, which was truly magical to you.

*Arthur kept moving his head a liitle bit, and put a bit more pressure to it while he noticed you kept moving towards him. Your pelvis moving further into his direction. Artthurs breath fastened while he noticed that your body was about to explode from lust any second. 

*He turned his head up and kissed you on the lips, moaning that he was sorry but he couldnt take the lust anymore. You felt his errection pressed hard against your inner thigs as you grabbed the back of his head while he french kissed you. Both of your hands buried deep into his brown hair as you both reached the point of no return, lying breathless into one anothers arms, his head lying upon your chest, which lifted up and down from trying to catch your breath.

*The heath of his breath was covering your skin like an warm embrace. And one of his stubborn curls was tickeling your nose as you both drifted away into a peaceful , dreamless sleep.


End file.
